


No gift like the present

by gregariousGrandeur



Series: Could You Imagine? [Fire Emblem] [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregariousGrandeur/pseuds/gregariousGrandeur
Summary: While getting ready for the holiday party for the order of heroes, Tharja seems a little grumpy.





	No gift like the present

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for a secret santa gift exchange fire-emblem-drabbles was running over on tumblr, and I only just now realized I forgot to post it here! I hope you enjoy!

“Do we really have to go to this party?” Tharja asked, grimacing from her seat on the edge of the bed.

“Yes!” You laugh, turning around from rummaging through the closet. “We both promised to go - and besides, you’re already dressed.”

The Order of Heroes had decided to throw a holiday party this year, much upon the insistence of Sharena (as though you all hadn’t thrown one last year), and as The Summoner, you had to attend. Regardless, you’d asked Tharja if she wished to go with you ahead of time. You hadn’t wanted to pressure her into your obligations, regardless of the fact that the two of you were dating. She had agreed to go with you after she realized you’d be going regardless of if she was or not, which was why you were now both getting ready for the party. It wasn’t like the festival, just a small get together so everyone who wished to attend could mingle. Have some drinks and let loose in the wake of everything that had been happening.

“That can be changed.” Tharja grinned, her lips pressing to your bare neck as she wrapped her arms around your waist.

“Th-Tharja!” You squeaked, trying to wriggle away from her cold hands. “Come on, I have to get dressed too!”

“Hm.” Tharja paused, seeming to think as she rubbed her thumb against your skin. “No.”

“What do you mean no?” You asked, turning your head to look at her.

“I mean no.”

“Tharja-”

“Hn.”

With a sigh, you realized that Tharja just wasn’t going to give any time soon. In fact, you very much doubted she’d be releasing her hold on you anytime within the next hour, if she were feeling particularly stubborn. You could almost certainly say that even an hour’s estimate would be seriously underestimating her willpower, even. Hopefully you could talk her down, considering you really did have to get ready.

“Thaaaarja~” You hummed, placing your hands on the arms wrapped around you, your thumb rubbing against her skin.

All that greeted you was silence. It seemed she was going to be particularly unforgiving tonight.

“Honey, if you don’t tell me what’s wrong I can’t do anything about it.”

“…”

“Are you jealous?”

“…”

“Tharja.”

“…yes.”

With a soft sigh, you wiggled around in her grasp, turning to face her. Pressing a soft kiss to her lips, you smiled, and placed your hands on her hips.

“Okay, what are you jealous for?”

“It’s Christmas Eve.” Tharja grumbled, looking to the side with a grimace. “And instead of spending it together, we’re going to a party you don’t even want to go to.”

“I never said I didn’t want to go…” You quickly said, before sighing once more and nodding. “Alright, alright… how about we leave early then?”

“What?”

“Well, if you don’t want to go, and I don’t want to go for very long, why don’t we just leave early?” You asked, grabbing one of her hands in your own. “We can come back here, and cuddle up by the fire, and read together.”

“Mn… fine.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” Tharja sighed, nodding before looking at you with a glint in her eye. “Maybe I’ll give you your gift early, too.”

“H-Hush!” You spluttered, moving away from Tharja’s grasp. “Just- we’ll talk about this when we get back to our room, okay?”

“Heh, alright.”

“Just- Just let me get ready, okay?” You asked, pressing a kiss to her cheekbone before turning back to the closet. “Then when we get back, we can talk about presents.”

As your hands touched the fabric of the clothes you were sorting through, you smiled, and turned a bit, so you could see her again.

“Oh, and Tharja?”

“Hm?”

“Merry Christmas, I love you.”


End file.
